


The Bath

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: show_goes_on, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla gets back to her quarters after a long training session</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj show_goes_on Challenge, with the pairing John/Teyla and the prompt "Double fudge chocolate layer cake"
> 
> Set mid/late first season

Teyla was a little worried about John. He had been acting oddly in the past few days, and he was spending more time than usual with Aiden Ford, Halling, and one of the scientists – Teyla thought her name was Katie. It wasn’t in Teyla’s nature to be suspicious – at least not when it came to her friends and to her lover, but still, the oddness wore at her.

It wasn’t a matter of trust, either, because Teyla trusted John with her heart and her life. She was simply worried because a sneaky John Sheppard was a John Sheppard who was up to no good.

o)(o

Teyla finished a training session with Halling and headed back to her quarters. A nice long bath sounded like a wonderful idea, but then she remembered the team meeting John had scheduled. Teyla sighed regretfully as she palmed open the door to her rooms,

Teyla dropped her bag without thinking, and then quickly looked up again, her mouth dropping open in shock. Lit candles covered almost every surface in her room. Teyla couldn’t even believe that there were this many candles in the entirety of Atlantis, never mind them all being present in her room.

It was then that Teyla noticed her bed. There were flower petals scattered on it, and a trail of the red petals led across the floor to her bathing room.

Curious, Teyla followed the petal trail and opened the door. Still more candles illuminated this room, but Teyla barely noticed them. Her eyes were drawn instead to her bathing tub: it was full of foaming water, and more petals drifted on the surface. More importantly to Teyla, John was sitting in the deep tub, his charming smile directed right at her.

“Well, come on in before it gets cold,” he offered, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Teyla quickly slipped out of her grimy training clothes, not even bothering to place them into her washing basket, as she usually did. Slowly, one foot at a time, Teyla climbed into the large tub and then sank into the steaming water. It was hot and soothing, and Teyla instantly felt her aches and weariness fading away. Then strong arms were wrapping around her and Teyla allowed herself to sink into John’s embrace.

Eyes closed, Teyla nestled against John and inhaled deeply. She could smell the sweet foam and the tang of the flowers. She could even smell – faintly – the smoke and wax of the candles, but all of it was overshadowed by the musk that was John.

Teyla felt something press against her lips and she opened her mouth. The food was moist and soft and it tasted somewhat like the energy bars that Rodney carried, but sweeter. Teyla sighed blissfully and opened her eyes to examine the delicacy.

It was a ‘double layer cake,’ she thought Aiden and John had called it, and it tasted even better than they had described. “What is it?” she asked softly before taking another bite.

“Chocolate,” John replied, his voice husky. “It’s supposed to be an aphrodisiac.”

“We have something like that on Athos,” Teyla replied, “the brosia root.”

“I know.” Teyla could _hear_ John’s smirk. “I got some from Halling and mixed it in with the chocolate.”

They continued to float in the tub while John fed Teyla the chocolate cake and they thoroughly washed each other’s bodies. Once they were clean enough to get dirty again – as John said with a lustful wink – John scooped Teyla up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

In a tangle of towels and sheets, softly lit by a myriad of candles, tasting of chocolate and brosia, John and Teyla got down to the business of getting dirty again.


End file.
